barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses/Transcript
Scene 1 – Throne Room Scene 2 – Dining Room Ashlynn: (Walks into dining room) Hello, Papa. (Kisses Randolph on cheek) Randolph: Ashlynn. Blair: (Walks into dining room) How are you, Papa? (Sits down) Randolph: Blair. Courtney: (Walks into dining room while reading a book, and she bumps into Ashlynn while reading) Uh! Randolph: Courtney! (Giggles) Courtney: Papa. (Continues walking to her chair to sit down) Fallon: (Opens door) We're here, Papa! Randolph: Fallon! Edeline: Hello, Papa! (Sits down) Delia: Ooh! What's for lunch? (Sits down) Randolph: Edeline! Delia! Twin: (Walks in with other twin) We're absolutely positively starving! Randolph: Hello, Hadley! Isla! (The triplets giggle as they walk in and sit down) Randolph: Hello, Janessa! Kathleen! And Lacey! (Helps Lacey get on her chair) There you are, dear. Hmm hm hm! (Cuts to Genevieve's chair, which is empty) Randolph: Where is Genevieve? (Twyla appears on Genevieve's chair, then jumps on table) Twyla, off the table, please. (Twyla plays with spoon, then freaks out while Genevieve comes in and picks up Twyla) Genevieve: (Giggles) Sorry I'm late, Papa! (Sits down on her chair) Randolph: My twelve princesses! (The princesses begin talking loud, then cuts to a plate with hot cross buns, and the princesses grab them. Then, the princesses begin talking while eating lunch) Randolph: Ahem hem hem ahem! (The princesses don't listen to Randolph) Quiet, please! (The princesses don't listen again) Girls! Please, quiet down! (Bangs spoon on cup, which makes the princesses quiet) Ahem, it's been pointing out to me that, um, you could be doing more to be, um, well, proper princesses. Ashlynn: Like what, Papa? Randolph: Well, like, uh, well, I'd, perhaps, uhh, um– (Door opens, by the royal butler) Royal Butler: The royal cobbler has arrived. Hadley: He's here! (All of the princesses rush outside to meet the royal cobbler) Delia: Bye, Papa! Edeline: Bye! Randolph: (Stands up) Wait, girls! They're just shoes! Fallon & Edeline: (Gasps) Just shoes?! (Walks out) Randolph: Are they? Genevieve: They're dancing shoes, Papa. (Kisses Randolph on cheek, then rushes out of the dining room) Randolph: Uh. (Twyla goes on table again, then drinks Genevieve's soup) Bon Appetite, Twyla. Scene 3 – Garden (The princesses run outside in the garden to find Prince Derek) Janessa: Derek, Derek, Derek! Kathleen: You have our shoes? Lacey: Can we see? Prince Derek: Was I supposed to bring shoes? Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey: Yes! Prince Derek: Maybe you can help me. (Gives Lacey a key, which she opens the box containing shoes) (The Princesses gasp and talk about the shoes) Fallon: So daring! They're lovely! Ashlynn: You're amazing, Derek! Prince Derek: I'm glad you like them, Your Highnesses. Felix (Flies into the scene) Sqwauk! I taught him everything he knows. Prince Derek: Right, Felix. Genevieve: Anything for me? Felix: Are you kidding? He burned the mid time oil for you. Prince Derek: That'll do, Felix! (Derek brushes Felix out, which causes him to fly away) He's just a bird. He doesn't know what he's saying! Genevieve: Oh, of course. Hadley: (She and Isla run to Derek) Can you please... Isla: ...tighten our shoes? Prince Derek: These are yours. (Gives Genevieve's shoes to her) I hope you like them, Your Highness! Genevieve: (Looks at shoes, then gasps) Oh! Thank you! Hadley: (Derek tightens Hadley and Isla's shoes) Thank you, Derek! Isla: Thanks, Derek! (She and Hadley run out of the scene) Felix: (Flies back onto Derek's shoulder) You blew your chance, Romeo! Prince Derek: What chance? She's a princess! (Looks at Genevieve dancing with her new shoes) Delia: All were missing is music! Felix: Music?! (Grabs Derek's flute out of his coat, which makes Derek mad) Prince Derek: Hey! Hey! (Grabs flute out of Felix's beak) Genevieve: You play? Prince Derek: (Hides flute so he won't tell the truth) I...I don't. Not really. Janessa: (Runs into scene, along with Kathleen and Lacey) Will you play for us? Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey: Please, Derek, please? Prince Derek: As you wish, Your Highnesses. (Prince Derek begins playing his tune on the flute, which makes the princesses dance around the garden's fountain. As the girls are dancing, back in the castle, in the entryway, Randolph watches the girls dance) Randolph: (Sighs) I love them. But at times, I don't understand them. If only you we're here. (Randolph stares into the portrait of Queen Isabella, which she died in the events before this film) Scene 4 – Princesses' Bedroom (At nighttime, the princesses have time together. Genevieve looks at her shoes, the princesses are talking, and Janessa plays with Thomas, which is her pet beetle) Delia: Why use the closet when the floor is closer? Edeline: Exactly! Genevieve, is it the shoes you like? Fallon: Or the cobbler who made them? Genevieve: What are you talking about? Fallon: Derek is so cute! Genevieve: If you say so, Fallon. Ashlynn: Maybe the problem is he's not a prince. Genevieve: I don't care if he's a prince, a king or an emperor! The truth is... Fallon: ...you are head over heals! Genevieve: Don't be ridiculous. Besides, he never notices me. If I were, paying attention, which I'm not. Ashlynn: Genevieve's got it bad! Janessa: (Walks to her bug collection with Thomas in her hands) Good night, Thomas! (Puts Thomas in his box) Richard. (Opens Richard's box, then goes to Harold's box, which is empty. She then gasps) Where's Harold?! Ashlynn: What is he, a spider?! Blair: A scorpion?! Courtney: A snake?! (Janessa walks to one of the beds, where Harold is hiding while Ashlynn, Blair, and Courtney scream) Janessa: (Giggles) No. (Puts Harold in her hands) A caterpillar. Ashlynn and Blair: (Sighs) (Janessa then puts Harold in his box) Scene 5 – Garden (The next morning, Duchess Rowena, along with Desmond and Brutus, arrives at King Randolph's castle in their carriage, and then parks in front of the castle. Desmond gets off his horse and lays down a carpet, so Rowena can make her entrance) Desmond: M'Lady. (He pulls off the carriage door, and Rowena comes out of the carriage) Rowena: Thank you, Desmond. (Desmond tries to get the carriage door fixed) Desmond, my things. (Desmond then stops fixing the door, which falls a bit. Then, he gets Rowena's things) Brutus: Ah ah! (Brutus comes out of the carriage, with his one and only luggage in hand) Ohh! (Brutus then throws his luggage on top of the other luggages, which causes Desmond to struggle) Desmond: Whoa! Huh? Brutus: (Laughs) Desmond: (Tries to walk with all of the luggage while Rowena walks up to the entrance) And the cage, M'Lady. Rowena: Oh, we won't be needing it again. (Desmond then continues following Rowena, with Brutus jumping down the carriage, which causes the carriage to damage itself) Royal Butler: Welcome, Duchess Rowena. The King is expecting you. Rowena: Yes. He is. Brutus: (Runs by Rowena, then jumps up and down while laughing) Royal Butler: Hands! Rowena: Don't tell me the King has his own monkey! Royal Butler: Um, no, your grace. Rowena: Well, they're quite popular this year. Come, Brutus! (Rowena and Brutus walk in the castle, while Desmond is still struggling with the heavy luggage he's carrying) Scene 6 – Entry Way (Rowena walks by Queen Isabella's portrait, which she reenacts the pose in front of the portrait) Randolph: (Walks by Rowena) Rowena, good for you to, um, come on a short notice. Rowena: Happy to be serviced, dear cousin. I'm looking forward to my time here. Randolph: Meet my daughters. They're waiting for you. (Rowena then walks to the Throne Room, where the princesses are waiting) Scene 7 – Throne Room (The princesses stand in a line to greet Rowena, except for Genevieve, because she is always late like earlier) Randolph: Ashlynn. The eldest. Ashlynn: Welcome, your grace. Rowena: Glad to be here, my dear. Randolph: Blair, the second eldest. Rowena: (Notices mud on Blair's dress) Is that mud on your skirt? Blair: I was out riding. Randolph: Courtney. Courtney: (She reads her book, then Blair touches Courtney because Randolph called Courtney) Oh. Hello. Rowena: Yes. Hello. Randolph: Delia, and Edeline. Delia: Your grace. Edeline: Greetings, your ladyship. Rowena: And to you. Randolph: Fallon. Fallon: Your grace. (Notices Brutus) Can I hold him? Brutus: (Notices Fallon, then runs behind Rowena scared) Rowena: No. Don't touch him. He's quite rare. Randolph: And, um, well, um. (Notices that Genevieve is gone again) The twins! Hadley and Isla. Hadley & Isla: Welcome, your grace. Rowena: The pleasure is mine. Randolph: And, the triplets! Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey. Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey: Hi, your grace! Lacey: (Holds up a rose) I picked this for you. Rowena: Would that be paint in your hair? (Janessa and Kathleen check their hair, but Kathleen is the one who has paint in her hair) Randolph: And we're just missing, um, Genevieve. Genevieve: (Opens door) Right here! (Runs to her spot in line) Sorry, Papa! Brutus: (Sticks out tongue at Twyla, like he's mocking her, which causes Twyla to run away, and Brutus laughs) Genevieve: It's nice to see you, your grace. Rowena: Thank you, Genevieve. Tell me, are you often late? Genevieve: Uh, well, I guess. Well, uh, yes. I'm working on it. Rowena: Well you called me not a moment too soon. Your, your girls are dreadfully, unprepared for royal life. Randolph: I've, um, asked Duchess Rowena to take charge of your upbringing. Genevieve: But, Papa, we- Randolph: No progests, please. One day, you'll be responsible for, uh, running the kingdom. You need to be proper princesses. Duchess Rowena will prepare you. Rowena: And it looks like I have my work cut out for me! Scene 8 – Castle Hallway (Twyla walks into one of the hallways, purring. Then, she sniffs, and walks again) Brutus: (Scares Twyla from above) Boo! Twyla: Meow! Brutus: Aww! A little scaredy cat! (Claws at Twyla) Twyla: Are you kidding? I come from a long line of ferocious tigers, from the deepest jungles of India! Roaaar! Brutus: Yeah, right. Your about as ferocious as a flea! Like this one! (Picks flea off of Twyla) There's another! Twyla: Ow! Ouch! Hey! Brutus: (Laughs while Twyla runs away. He laughs again) Scene 9 – Castle Interior (Rowena walks by the princesses in a room with proper attire in her arm) Rowena: Line up. (Hadley walks next to Genevieve) Rowena: Things are going to be a bit different around here now, starting with your attire. (Holds up one of the proper grey dresses, then fades to Genevieve looking at the proper grey dress on her. Rowena starts teaching the girls how to become proper in the upstairs foyer) Fans up. (Everyone but Fallon has their fans up, while Fallon struggles to open her fan) Blair, look alive. Fallon: I'm Fallon. Rowena: Whatever. Now flutter like this. (Flutters fan, along with everyone else but Courtney) Coy. Famine. (Courtney flutters her fan fast) Lacey, you're creating a tornado. Courtney: I'm Courtney. Rowena: And I'm giving a patient. Try again. Just above your noses. (Courtney flutters her fan normally above her nose) Good. Eh. That's a start. (Cuts to Genevieve fluttering her fan properly) Scene 10 – Princesses' Bedroom (Desmond opens the bedroom doors, and Rowena walks in, only to see the girls playing around the bedroom) Rowena: Oh, look. Charming. (The princesses notice Rowena talking, then Janessa walks to her bed) Desmond, remove this mess. (Desmond picks up the vase, and replaces it with a clock. The clock says 4:00 PM. Then the scene transitions to the clock saying 8:00 PM at night. Cuts to the actual bedroom, which has changed dramatically. The beds are now lined up in two rows, all of their favorite things are gone, and the colored canopies and blankets are gone, except for the entryway to the magical world, which is still there) Princesses: I can't believe this. Where did all of my books go? It's not fair. My things are right where they were. Bedspreads are awful. I miss all of the colors! (The clock begins chiming, which means that Rowena is coming) Genevieve: It's 8 o' clock! Hurry! (Genevieve closes her book she's reading) Delia, Edeline, and Fallon: (Gasp!) Ashlynn: (Rushes to her bed) Go, go, go! Lacey: (Rushes to her bed, then starts trying to get on her bed while grunting, but she can't) (Cuts to the hallway leading to the bedroom, where Rowena starts walking towards the bedroom with Brutus) (Cuts to Genevieve's bed, where she gets ready for bed, when she notices Lacey trying to get on her own bed) Genevieve: (Rushes to Lacey, where she's trying to push herself up) Here you go, Lacey. (Helps Lacey get on her bed, then rushes towards the middle of the room as Rowena opens the bedroom doors while the clock stops chiming) Rowena: Genevieve. Late again, hm? You know bedtime is now 8 o' clock. Genevieve: Uh, sorry, your grace. Rowena: Yes, tardiness is terribly not princess like, don't you think? I'll see everyone tomorrow, bright and early! Happy dreams, girls. (Walks out of the bedroom) Fallon: She's so mean. Genevieve: If Papa knew what Rowena was really like, he changes mind. Ashlynn: I don't know. He asked her to be in charge. Blair: Talk to him, Genevieve. He'll listen to you. Scene 11 – Throne Room (Randolph and Genevieve are playing a game of chess the next morning) Randolph: Now, where do we leave off? Bishop to queen 3. Genevieve: Hmm, you're making me pay for beating you last time. Randolph: Exactly. Genevieve: You have to wait a little longer. Rogue takes bishop. Randolph: Oh. How do I miss that? Genevieve: Um, Papa, I was wondering. Randolph: If I go easy on you, no. Nut to king 4. Genevieve: It's about, uh, cousin Rowena. Randolph: Hm, charming, isn't she? Genevieve: Very, uh, stylish. But, she's changing everything. She wants to do everything her way. Randolph: As I asked her to. Genevieve: But we were fine before. Rowena: Well, that's not what I heard, Genevieve. (Brings in a tray of tea) But, perhaps you're right. So much work to be done. Maybe I not right one for the task. What you really need is an entire team, you see. Tutors report to call diction, language, educate, style. You know it's exhausting just to think about it. I, I should go. Yes, I should. Randolph: No. Rowena, you mustn't. My girls need you. I can't embarrass them in front of the kingdom by bringing groups of tutors. There's enough talk already. Rowena: Well, if you really think I can be your service. Randolph: It's settled, then. Genevieve: But, Papa. Randolph: You must listen to the duchess. She knows what's best for you. I don't want to hear anymore of the subject. Genevieve: Yes, Papa. (Runs out of the scene, and Twyla follows her) Randolph: Oh. I hate to see her upset. Rowena: Girls are so emotional. (Prepares the tea for Randolph and herself. Randolph's cup of tea has poison in it, which makes him sick later in the film) What they need is proper guidance. Here, dear cousin. Try this tea. Smooth and refreshing. (Randolph drinks the tea) To your health... (Rowena drinks the tea) Scenes 12, 13, and 14 – Princesses' Bedroom (Note that scenes 12, 13, and 14 take place in the bedroom, with 12 and 14 at night, and 13 at day) (The girls are at one of the beds listening to Genevieve, shortly before bedtime) Genevieve: He won't listen. He thinks Rowena is helping us. Blair: This can't go on forever. Ashlynn: Can it? Courtney: At least tomorrow will be a good day. Lacey: Will we have cake? (Claps) Kathleen: Presents? Janessa: A party? Genevieve: It's your birthday, isn't it? (The triplets then laugh) (Fade to the outside of the bedroom in the morning. Cuts to the inside of the bedroom, where the 7 oldest princesses put 3 chairs in the middle of the floor, where the portal is. Then, the girls walk up to the triplets. The triplets are still sleeping. The twins follow the other girls) Genevieve: Shh! (Begins to sing the birthday song, which makes the triplets wake up) Today it is your birthday and we sing to let you know, that you will be queen for the day, whatever you say goes. (The triplets laugh) Happy birthday, girls. (The triplets get out of their beds. Cuts to Ashlynn playing the flute and Fallon playing the harp.) (Cuts to their older sisters dancing around the triplets) Blair, Courtney, Delia, Edeline, Genevieve, Hadley, and Isla: We spin for you, Janessa and chasse for you, Kathleen. We pirouette for Lacey, and we bow before the queens. (Throws petals on the triplets, and the triplets laugh.) Twyla: (Sniffs petal while purring) Brutus: (Notices the girls dancing, then goes to tell Rowena) (Cuts to the older sisters making a tunnel for the triplets to walk through, while Genevieve is watching and Ashlynn and Fallon still playing the instruments) Blair, Courtney, Delia, Edeline, Genevieve, Hadley, and Isla: We sing because we love you and we sing to let you know that you will be queen for the day- (Desmond opens the bedroom door, with Rowena walking in) Princesses: (Gasps) Rowena: You're late. Genevieve: Your grace, we were celebrating a special birthday. Rowena: That's no excuse. Until you learn educate, the celebrations will wait. Genevieve: But, we were just dancing. Mother made it a family tradition. Rowena: Hmm. And sadly, your mother is not here anymore, is she? And I am responsible for your upbringing. So dancing is forbidden strictly forbidden, and please, don't sing. It's out, too. Lacey: But it's our birthday. Rowena: A princess does not talk back. No dancing until you know how to act like royalty. (Fades to the outside of the bedroom at night) Lacey: Where's Papa? He's never forgotten our birthday. Ashlynn: (Walks by the triplets with her copy of The Dancing Princess in her hand along with Kathleen's copy) We still have a present for you. Genevieve: (Walks by Lacey with Lacey's copy of The Dancing Princess in her hands) When we turned 5, Mother gave each of us a copy of her favorite story. (Hands Lacey's copy of the book to her) Ashlynn: She had one made for each daughter. (Shows her copy of the book) Lacey: The Dancing Princess. (Flips to first page) Genevieve: So the princess danced on each of the special stones. Then, on the 12th one, she twirled 3 times. And a secret door opened. Janessa: Where did it go? Genevieve: (Flips to second page) She walked through a glowing light into a magic land. With trees of silver and gold! Flowers made of jewels. (Flips to third page) Across the lake was a golden pavilion. The princess danced and danced to her heart's content. She wanted to stay forever, but that was not to be. The magic land vanished after the 3rd night. The princess was heartbroken, until she realized she brought some magic back with her. And it was hers to keep forever. Janessa: What kind of magic? Kathleen: How did she do it? Genevieve: Hmm. It doesn't say. (She notices Lacey grunting and drops her book, where it slid to her stone on the portal. Genevieve walks by Lacey, then notices Lacey's white lily on the book matches Lacey's white lily on the portal.) Kathleen, let me see your book. (Genevieve grabs Kathleen's book, and places the book on Kathleen's stone, which has a daisy on it, just like the book.) Girls, quick. See if you can match the flower on your book to the flower on a stone. (Hadley and Isla go towards the portal to find their stones) Blair: I found a match. Courtney: Me too. Edeline: Me too. Janessa: Here's mine. Ashlynn: What does it mean? Genevieve: I have a feeling...(Realizes the story) Oh, the story says the princess danced from stone to stone. (Tries to dance stone to stone, but can't because she first stepped on Hadley's stone, then Isla's stone, which doesn't glow at all) Hmm, maybe a different order. Oldest to youngest! Where's yours, Ashlynn? (Ashlynn points to her stone, which Genevieve dances on, which makes it glow and sings one part of the Barbie & The 12 Dancing Princesses theme song) Ah haha! Blair? (Blair points to her stone, and Genevieve dances on it, which causes that stone to do the same effect) Oh, ha ha ha! (Genevieve dances on the stones) Courtney, Delia, Edeline, Fallon, me, Hadley, Isla, Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey. (Tries to dance on Lacey's stone, but can't because it can't glow) Huh? Lacey: Why didn't mine work? Genevieve: I forgot something. The princess twirled 3 times. (Proceeds to twirl 3 times, which makes 3 choir sounds and glows, then steps away from the portal so it can open) (The portal opens from the middle of it. The princesses admire the bright glow and gold dust as they step away from the portal opening so large that they won't fall down. The portal is fully open. After the opening process, platforms which looks like a staircase appear from bottom to the top.) Fallon: Wow! (A golden railing appears.) Genevieve: (Holds railing) Who's coming with me? (Starts to walk down the staircases.) (The other princesses follow Genevieve down the staircase to the golden platform where the pavilion can be seen from far away. Twyla joins the princesses, too. While the princesses walk down the staircase, the portal closes so the stones can be seen again.) Scene 15-Magical Land Night 1 Ashlyn: Pinch me. I'm dreaming. Blair: Then I'm having the same dream. Hadley: What do you think- Isla: -That is? Genevieve: Let's find out! Delia: The trees are gold and silver! Edeline: It's just like in the story! Delia: Amazing. Look at all the flowers! Fallon: Wow! Courtney:Look! Isla: Oh, it's so pretty! Genevieve: It's just like Mother's Dance Pavilion! Oh, I wish we had some music! (instruments appear) Did you see that? Come on, Lacey, dance with me! Lacey: Whoa!(Lacey falls)Something like this always happens to me. Genevieve: I thought you were dancing beautifully. Come on, let's wash it off. Lacey: How did it? Genevieve: I don't know. Lacey: I could use this all the time. Genevieve: Wow! I actually wore out my shoes. Courtney: Me too. Ashlyn: It's a sign, you know. Genevieve: Of what? Ashlyn: That we've danced enough for one night. We better go home before Rowena finds out we're gone. Genevieve: Oh, I hate to leave. I could dance forever and ever and ever. Scene 16-Bedroom Genevieve: Did you like your birthday after all? Kathleen: Yes. Lacey: Thanks, Genevieve. Genevieve: Good night, girls. Night, Twyla. Scene 17-Kitchen Table (Morning) Rowena: Good morning, ladies. (princesses) Good morning. Oh, wide awake, I see. Genevieve: We're fine, thank you. (Hadley, exhausted, dumps her head in her breakfast) Rowena: Someone was up way past their bedtime. Desmond, wake them up. (princesses gasp) That's better. So, what exactly were you doing last night? Sentry 1: A visitor for the duchess. Rowena: Yes? Sentry 1:A Mr Fabian is here. Rowena: Oh! Oh. Oh, yes. Yes, I was expecting him. I want answers when I return. Genevieve: She's in a hurry. Sentry 1: And the king requests his daughters visit him in his quarters. Princesses:(murmur excitedly) Scene 18-King Randolph’s Bedroom (the princesses to the King still in his bed not feeling to well. The triplets run to their father’s bed and sit on it) Genevieve: Papa? King Randolph: Well, look who's here. The wild bunch. Genevieve: Are you sick? Genevieve: No, just tired. I didn't feel... I didn't feel up to breakfast this morning. Janessa: Papa, you won't believe what happened last night. King Randolph: Last night? Don't remind me. We were supposed to celebrate your birthday and I fell asleep. Inexcusable. Is it too late to give you your presents? triplets: No! (triplets giggle) (Genevieve looks out the window and sees a sketchy man talking with Rowena) Lacey: Oooh, pretty. Kathleen: Thank you, Papa. King Randolph: Am I forgiven? Triplets: Yes, Papa. (Genevieve looks out the window and sees that the man and Rowena are gone. (triplets giggle) Scene 19- Princesses Bedroom (Brutus, Duchess Rowena’s monkey, is in the girl’s bedroom, going from bed to bed through the chests of the girls) Brutus: Pretty. (music plays) Not any more. Hah! Pretentious swill. (laughs) Too soft. Too hard. Just right. (Twyla, Genevieve’s pet kitten, comes in and tries to pouch at the mischievous monkey, she hits her head on the headboard of Genevieve’s bed) Twyla: Ouch. Brutus: Oh. The tiger has a boo-boo. Twyla: Who said you could come in here? Brutus: Let me think. Who was it? Oh, yeah. Me! Got a problem with that? What's going on here? Twyla: Clear out, Brutus. Brutus: Make me. (Brutus picks up one of the princesses dancing shoes and runs to tell Rowena) Twyla: Those don't belong to you. Brutus: Or you. Scene 20- The King’s Throne Room Rowena: What do you think you're doing? The princesses' dancing shoes? Worn through. The spoilt brats have been out dancing. Do you know what this means? Do you? Princes! They're out dancing with princes. Do you know what that means? No, you don't. You're still a monkey. Marriage is what it means. If princes fall for those pampered pretties, my plans are ruined. (distant singing) What's that? What are they up to? (sing "Sacerdotes Domini" by William Byrd) Scene 21-King Randolph’s Room (door opens) King Randolph: Come in, Rowena. Rowena: Oh! So much commotion. I thought you were unwell. King Randolph: I am, but I love when they sing for me. Rowena: Look how pale you are, dear cousin. That's enough for now, girls. Out. Out, please. Please, out. Genevieve: But, Papa... King Randolph; Rowena's right. I'm not feeling so well. Rowena: Some tea will help. Genevieve: Papa, maybe you should call the doctor. (Rowena drops teaspoon) King Randolph: Good idea, Genevieve. Royal Doctor: Eyes cloudy, skin clammy. King Randolph: I sound like a fish. Doctor: Sense of humor intact. Well, Your Highness, if you continue to rest and take this elixir, I believe you will recover shortly. King Randolph: That's good news. Rowena: Allow me, Doctor. I'll take care of everything. Doctor: Twice daily should do the trick. Your Highness. (the doctor leaves) Rowena: Now, you rest, cousin. (Rowena leaves and pour the medication into a potted plant) Scene 22a-At the castle gate Derek: Good afternoon Gregory Gregory: Good afternoon, Derek. The princesses are waiting in their mother's garden. Scene 22-Mother’s Garden (the princesses are chatting and enjoying each other’s company outside) Derek: I've brought new shoes, as you requested. Were the ones before not to your liking? Ashlyn: Not at all. We just wore them out. Genevieve: We've been out dancing. (Genevieve mimics the dance she did to get her and her sisters to the magic land the night before) One, two, three, and four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten, eleven, twelve. (sigh) A magical time. Ashlyn: Can you fix them, Derek? (the oldest sister gives the shoes to Derek) Derek: Is that gold dust? Genevieve: It's... a secret. Derek: Oh. Of course. I didn't mean to pry. Genevieve: I didn't think you were prying. It's just... Never mind. Derek, may I ask you a favor? Derek: Of course, Your Highness. Genevieve: This morning, I saw Duchess Rowena give something to a man, a Mr. Fabian. He was short with a beard and he wore a blue coat. Derek: Well, I'm afraid I don't know him. Genevieve: Would you find out who he is? Without letting the duchess know. I don't trust her. Twyla: Meeeeow! Felix: Hey, hey, hey! Watch the feathers. Genevieve: Twyla, please. Felix: Lock her up and throw away the key. Derek: Felix! Derek: Sorry, Your Highness. What are you doing? (Derek muttered to his pet bird) Felix: Me? The cat started it. Genevieve: Twyla! (Twyla meows sorrowfully) Scenes 23 and 24-Princesses Bedroom (note scene 23 is inside and scene 24 is outside) Rowena: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Excellent. I'll see you all in the morning. No excuses. Good night. I said good night. Princesses (in unison):Good night, my lady. (The duchess turns around, exits the room and closes the doors) Rowena: I want to know where they go, to whom they speak and when they sneeze. Desmond: Of course, Your Grace. My only reward is your happiness, my lady. Rowena: Correct, Desmond. Fallon: Is she gone? I thought I heard voices. Blair: I don't hear anything now. Genevieve: Let's go. Scene 25-Magical Land Night 2 Genevieve: A whole night to forget Rowena and her rules. What shall we dance to first? Hadley: (gasps) We love... Isla: Ballet. Janessa: Good idea. Lacey: Yay, ballet! Genevieve: I wish we were dressed like ballerinas. Ashlyn: We wish we had ballet music. (" Theme from Symphony No.4, Op.90,'Italian" by Felix Mendelssohn) Edeline: Who am I? Fallon: (chuckles) The Duchess of Doom. Edeline: You mean the Duchess of Don't.(imitating Rowena)Don't do this. Don't do that. Don't, don't, don't! Princesses: laugh Scene 26- Outside the castle Derek: He came a long way to visit Duchess Rowena. Mr Fabian? Mr. Fabian: You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours. Derek: I’ve been asked to inquire about your business with the duchess. Mr., Fabian: That's between me and the duchess, isn't it? Felix: I wouldn't want to get my master angry. Mr. Fabian: The bird talks? Felix: Last time somebody refused my master, the fool was never heard from again. Derek: That's not true. Felix: Oh, you're right. They did find a shoe. Mr. Fabian: Please. I'm just a simple apothecary. I sell herbs, remedies. That's all. Derek: What did you sell the duchess? Mr. Fabian: I almost didn't sell her anything. Everybody knows she doesn't pay her bills. This time, however, she came through. Small, but it's silver. "Queen Isabella". So, how much are you asking? Oh, that's a laugh. What do we have worth a silver goblet? A talking bird might do it. (gulps) Derek? Derek? You wouldn't. What's wrong, Felix? Nothing to say? Uh... thanks? - Let's go. We have a long walk. Felix: Where are we going? Derek: We need to show Princess Genevieve the goblet. Felix: That will be a long walk for you. I hope you made a pair of shoes for yourself. Derek: Don't make me wish I kept the horse instead of you. Felix: Never mind.Forget I'm even here. Scene 27-Princesses Bedroom Next Morning Rowena: Well? Desmond: Nobody came in or out. I was here all night, Your Grace. Rowena: Wonderful. Good morning, girls. A beautiful day, isn't it? Rise and shine. We have a busy day ahead of us. .(Brutus crawls under Edeline’s bed to find her worn out ballet shoes and gives them to the Duchess) Weren't these new yesterday? Line up this instant. Where were you dancing last night? Answer me, Delia. Edeline: I'm Edeline. Rowena: I don't care. Answer me. Edeline: We, uh...we danced at a pavilion. Rowena: How did you get there? Blair? Kathleen: I'm Kathleen. Rowena So what? Kathleen: The magic boat took us. Rowena: Please. How did you get out of here without Desmond seeing you? Janessa: The magic gateway. Rowena: Magic this, magic that. You're all lying to me.(to Lacey) You're the runt of this family. Tell me the truth or you'll all pay. Genevieve: How can you talk to her that way? Lacey: But... but it is the truth. Rowena: How dare you talk back to me? You're no better than common maids. Maybe if I treat you like maids, you'll change your minds about lying to me. This morning you shall clean the front garden I want it spotless. Genevieve: But we were supposed to... Rowena: Talking back. Now you'll scrub the steps as well. Scene 28-The Front Garden ('''the girls are cleaning the front garden.)' Blair: We can't even sing to pass the time. Hadley: I don't understand why Papa... Isla: Won't listen to us. Fallon: How did everything get so awful? Delia:(sighs) At least the garden's done. All that's left is the steps. Lacey: Oh. I... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.(Lacey runs off, sobbing) Genevieve: Lacey!(Genevieve runs after her youngest sister to a special part of the garden) Want some company? Lacey: Guess so. Genevieve: I used to come here when I was upset. Lacey: Why can't I be good at something? Edeline and Delia are good at sports, Courtney's read every book ever written, Blair rides her horses, and you're the most beautiful dancer. Genevieve: I thought you'd say I'm always late. Lacey: That too. Genevieve: You probably don't remember, but Mother always told us: Big or small, there's a difference only you can make. (inside) It's been a long day. We'll feel better if we say good night to Papa. '''Scene 29' (Genevieve and Lacey are walking to their father’s room to say goodnight to him, but they overhear a mysterious conversation instead and walk back to their room) Randolph: I just don't understand why I'm still sick. Rowena: Frankly, I'm not surprised, with the burdens you carry. 12 of them, if you know what I mean. Randolph:12 burdens? My daughters do worry me. I must admit, I lose sleep over them. (Genevieve and Lacy quietly walk back to their room.) But they're hardly burdens. They're the best part of my life. Hadley: (sighs)Could this day get any worse? Delia:(miserably) I ache all over. Ashlyn: Did you see Papa? Genevieve: Not exactly. Rowena: (sternly) Tired? Sore? Frustrated? Now maybe I can hear the truth. We told you the truth. Rowena: That ridiculous story? What else? Flowers with diamonds on them? Janessa: Not all the flowers. Rowena: Now you're mocking me. Apparently, you didn't learn your lesson. Tomorrow you'll clean the stables. As for tonight, I'm locking you in. Nobody's going dancing, I promise you that. Delia:(angerly) Papa would never lock us in. Rowena: Your father is sick. And who can blame him? Taking care of you with your wild ways. If you really want your father to get better, you'll leave him alone.(Rowena slams and locks the doors and storms out of the room.) Desmond: I have failed you again, my grace. How may I redeem myself? Rowena: We'll see, won't we? If anybody - anybody - sneaks in or out, alert me at once. Courtney: I never realized Papa was so disappointed in us. Lacey: I heard him tell Rowena that we're burdens. Ashlyn: He did? Blair: That's terrible. Fallon: Everything's so wrong here. (Twyla twirled toward Ashlyn) Ashlyn: Twyla has the right idea. There's still one place we can go where we won't disappoint anybody. Hadley: We'll give Papa some time... Isla: To get better. Ashlyn: Maybe it's best if we go. Scene 31 and 32-Princesses Bedroom(next morning) and outside throne room Desmond: Nobody came or left, my lady. Rowena: Desmond, get in here. Do you see any princesses? Desmond: Well, uh... Rowena: Neither do I! Desmond; But I never left the door. Rowena; Are you telling me they just vanished into thin air? Find them! (to the Royal Doctor) The poor man. He's never been the same since his Isabella passed away. Doctor: Ah, yes. A broken heart. Well, I should've realized. In that case, medicine can't help him. Rowena: That's what I was afraid of. Doctor: Now, now. Don't give up hope, Your Grace. I'll check in tomorrow. Rowena: Yes, please do. Scene 33-Outside the castle (Derek walks up to the door asking to see Genevieve) Derek: Hello, sir. May I see Princess Genevieve? Doorman: (whispering)Haven't you heard? The princesses are missing. Derek: Missing? Felix: This cannot be good. Doorman: I heard Duchess Rowena say they've run away. (Desmond pushes the doorman out) Desmond: You, cobbler. We don't need you today. Derek: But I need to see Princess Genevieve. Desmond: I said, be gone! (the door locks, Derek has an idea) Felix: Tell me you're going to leave. Derek: Eventually. (now, it’s the evening and Derek is climbing over the fence to get to the girl’s room) Felix: This is risky. Risky! You're crazy. If you're caught, you'll be thrown in the dungeon. Derek: If you don't pipe down, we'll both be thrown in the dungeon. Felix: Satisfied? She isn't here. Now let's go. Derek: My shoe polish. Over there, and there. Felix: Newsflash. She walked in her own room. Derek: But not everywhere. She started here, where the polish is thickest. Felix: You have got to be kidding. (the pair go inside) Derek; Ten, eleven, twelve. Twelve steps. Her dance! One. Felix: What did you do? Derek: Two, three, four, five... Felix: My, weren't we paying close attention? Scene 34-Magical Land Night 3 (Hadley sans Isla hum " Theme from Symphony No.4, Op.90, 'Italian" by Felix Mendelssohn) Fallon: (to Blair) Wouldn't it be nice if we had a dancing partner? I wish I could dance with a handsome prince. (the golden statues come to life and one of them takes Fallon’s hand) I'd love to. Blair: I wish I could dance with a prince too. Delia: I wish that too. (Blair, Delia and Fallon dance with 3 gold statues come to life) Scene 34a-Princesses Bedroom Rowena: This is what you wanted to show me? I'm aware the princesses are gone. What on earth are you doing? Wasting my time. (gasps) So there was a method to your madness. Scene 35-Magical Land Night 3 (Ashlyn, Courtney and Edeline are dancing with three gold statues come to life) Derek: Princess Genevieve. Genevieve: Derek? What are you doing here? How did you find us? Derek: A lucky guess. You were right not to trust the duchess. She gave this to the stranger you saw. (Derek give Genevieve her dead mother’s goblet) Genevieve: Rowena's been stealing from Mother? Felix: He gave up his horse for that. Genevieve: You did? Or is that just the bird talking? Derek; Doesn't matter. It belongs to you, not him. Genevieve: I don't know what to say. (cut to Rowena on the stairs in the land) Rowena: The spoilt brats were telling the truth. I wish I could see what's going on. (a monoculer magically appear) Will wonders never cease? Get me some of those flowers. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. All accounted for. How very convenient. Hurry. Opportunity knocks. Ashlyn: Why would Rowena steal Mother's goblet? Blair: And give it to an apothecary? Genevieve: We have to go home and tell Papa. Courtney: If we leave now, we can never come back. Ashlyn: Why not? Courtney: Mother's story. The princess only visited the land three times before it vanished forever. Blair: I can't imagine never coming back. Janessa; Maybe we can stay just a little longer. Genevieve: Rowena may not think we're proper princesses, but we are princesses. We can't turn our backs when things get difficult. Papa needs us. (gasps)What's happening? (the girls, Derek and Felix go over to the boat to take them back, it disappears) (Rowena is back in the girls’ room and telling Desmond to smash the stones, trapping them in the land) Smash them. Smash them all. That one next. That one. And that one. Genevieve: It's all disappearing. Rowena: And the last one. Edeline: How will we get back? Delia: What are we going to do? Scene 36a-King Randolph’s Room King Randolph: (sickly) My daughters, are they coming soon? Rowena: Haven't they visited you yet? Oh, I hate to say it, but your daughters are not the most responsible girls. King Randolph: I appreciate all that you're doing for them. I only wish I could do more. Well, perhaps you can. Would you ever consider standing in for me? Just until I recover. Rowena; I would do anything to assist you, Your Highness. You know I would. But who would listen to me? I'm not the queen. King Randolph: (writing a proclamation) I, King Randolph, hereby proclaim Duchess Rowena to be queen until I can resume my royal duties. The royal seal. Sentry #2: Your Highness. Rowena: You can count on me, dear cousin. Scene 36a-Magical Land Night 3 (the girls, Felix and Derek are in the magical land trying to find a way out) Courtney: What do you think happened? Genevieve: I can't believe a place our mother loved could trap us. I wish to know the way out.( the magic flowers reveal the way out, by dancing) Hadley: We danced our way in. Isla: So we can dance our way out. Genevieve: (trying to redo it) One, two... Hm. It's not working. Derek: Let me try. One, two... That's odd. Kathleen: What do we do now? (Derek and Genevieve try doing it together) Genevieve: It seems so right. Ashlyn: Oh! (they continue with the dance) Fallon: You have to dance together. Oh! How romantic! Felix: What are you waiting for? An invitation? Derek: May I have this dance? Genevieve: Of course. (¢Ü " Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Theme" by Arnie Roth) (the two waltz which allows the princesses, Twyla and Felix to escape the magic land) Scene 37-Throne Room(Night) Rowena: Until the king recovers, I am queen. I've hired you to protect me. Guard #1: And the princesses? Rowena: Traitors, you mean. They've run away in the king's time of need. If you see them, which I doubt, throw them in the dungeon. Guard #2: As you wish, Your Highness. Desmond: Follow me. Scene 38- Mother’s Dance Pavilion Ashlyn: Mother's dance pavilion? Genevieve: I'm not surprised it leads here. Courtney: I'll miss going there. Falllon: We all will. Genevieve: Let's find Papa. (the group hides beneath some bushes) Guard #1: Queen Rowena has given us orders. Genevieve: Queen? Guard #1: Capture the princesses and throw them in the dungeon. Guard #3: And the king? Guard #1 :He's sick and won't last the night. Genevieve: How did this happen? Edeline: Did they just say Papa was ill? Genevieve: We have to save him. Ashlyn: What about Desmond? Blair: And all the new guards? Courtney: And if Rowena is queen... Genevieve: We still have something Rowena doesn't. The power of 12. Felix:What are we? Invisible? (sets of guards go to their posts, they group’s plan is in motion) Guard: Whoa! (Blair and Courtney get the rider off the horse so Blair can ride) Blair: I'll bring the doctor as fast as I can. (she rides on the horse to get the doctor) Horse Guard: (from the floor) Hey! Hey! Come back here! Scene 39-inside the castle, Rowena is telling Desmond to adjust her portrait) Rowena: To the left. Left. Left. My left. Yes. Now straighten it. Much better. Scene 39a- outside where Delia and Edeline use their croquet skills to knock the guards helmets down.) Guard #4: Aaargh! Edeline: We're here. Guard: Hey. Hey, you! Halt! (the guards chase the twins, it’s Hadley and Isla’s turn. Genevieve takes, Derek, Fallon, Courtney, and Ashlyn inside) (the guards realize the young twins and chases after them. At the end of the railing, they fall into he bushes. Hadley and Isla were wearing stilts) (cut to outside King Randolph’s Room) Rowena: Cousin, I have your tea. Scene 40- Inside the Castle Genevieve: Oh, Desmond. Desmond: Hey! Come here! Whoaaaa! (crash) Hey! Hey! Let me out of here!(bangs on door) (Desmond chases Genevieve down to the dungeons, but Courtney pushes a tea cart with him on it and he rolls into a room that Fallon locks with a wooden board.) Janessa: I wonder what's happening. Lacey: I think I should give this to Genevieve. Janessa: But she said stay right here till she gets back. Lacey: It can't wait. Janessa: Lacey, no! Scene 41-King’s Bedroom and the dungeons Rowena: That's it, cousin. The very last drop. King Randolph: Dizzy. My head. (groans) Rowena: You won't be missed, Randolph. At least, not by me. Ha ha ha! King Randolph: Rowena, what have you... done? Rowena: Yes, you've ruled long enough, haven't you? (Derek and Genevieve storm into the room) Genevieve: Papa! What did you do to him? Rowena: What? How? How did you? Desmond? Desmond! Derek: (sarcastically)I'm sorry. He won't be coming. Rowena: What? Genevieve: He's locked up, Rowena. Just like you're going to be. Rowena: Oh, you think so? I wish for armor to protect the queen. (two suits of armor come to life) Desmond: Right. (banging, he escapes) Felix: I better warn them about Desmond.(he flies away but gets pinned down by Brutus) What do you think you are doing? (the battle between the suits of armor and Derek and Genevieve rages on, while Lacey gets caught by Desmond trying to get to the King’s room) Felix: Ow! Brutus: Oh. Did that hurt? What about this one? Felix: No, not a purple one. They're my favorite. (snap) Brutus: Owww! Aaargh! (gibbers, Twyla has put a mouse trap on Brutus’ finger) Felix: Thanks, tiger. Scene 42-King’s Room (the battle continues) Rowena: Come on. Get them. Get them! Genevieve: Nice timing. Derek!(she throws the chair arm to Derek and knocks the mace out of the armor’s hands, with one swipe of the leg, one is down. Then the other goes down) It's over, Rowena. (the door opens to reveal that Desmond has Lacey by the arm) Lacey: Genevieve! Genevieve: Lacey? Rowena: Over? Oh, really? Not if you want to see your sister again. Always the ringleader. Why not give you what you've always wanted? I wish you would dance forever and ever and ever! (Genevieve grabs her fan and fans the magic dust toward Rowena) What? What's happening? Desmond: I don't know, my lady. Rowena: I... I can't stop. Desmond: Coming, Your Grace. (Desmond walks over to Rowena and holds her hand; he is now dancing as well) Rowena: Let go of me. Let go of me! Desmond: I can't. We're stuck. We're stuck. Ooh! Rowena: Why are you smiling? Let go of me. Stop stepping on me! Get off, you big oaf. Desmond: I can't. Rowena: Let go of me! Genevieve: Papa? Papa, can you hear me? Lacey: I think I can help him. It's from the lake. I took some after I scraped my knee. Genevieve: It's working. King Randolph: Lacey? Genevieve?(he awakens) Genevieve: Oh! We thought we'd lost you. King Randolph: It was Rowena, poisoning me. How could I have been so blind? Genevieve: We let you down, Papa. We'll do better. Try to be more proper. King Randolph: No. You are each special, beautiful princesses, and you'll do great things in your own way, just as your mother always told me. Oh, my dear Lacey. Where would I be without you?(he hugs his youngest daughter) Scene 43- Outside moving Desmond: You lead because you're the duchess. Rowena: Stop it! Let go of me. Ow! Desmond: Oops. Sorry. Stop stepping on me. Have you got two left feet? Stop holding on to me! Desmond: I can't. Brutus: Wait for me! Rowena: Get off! Stop holding on. Ow! Desmond: Sorry. Rowena: Let go! Desmond: You're a lovely dancer. You know, I should've brought my other shoes. Scene 44-Wedding Lacey: You look really pretty. Genevieve: Thank you. Edeline: We're here, Papa. Delia: Hello, Papa. King Randolph: Today is truly an amazing day. Genevieve: Yes, Papa. I'm finally on time for something. Category:Transcripts